Escape from HorrorLand (video game)
Escape from HorrorLand is a Goosebumps video game that was released in 1996. It is essentially a point-and-click adventure game with full-motion video sequences and (in some areas) physical model sets for backgrounds. It acts as a sequel to the book, One Day at HorrorLand. Like the Give Yourself Goosebumps books, this game has a couple of different endings. It should not be confused with the Goosebumps HorrorLand book, Escape from HorrorLand. Plot Lizzy Morris, one of the protagonists from the book, calls the player character to her that night. She says that her brother Luke and friend Clay have suddenly disappeared after a strange bout of supernatural activity in her household. The only clues she has are the HorrorLand tickets they got from their last encounter with the theme park. Heading back to her house, the tickets suddenly glow and suck the player character and her back to HorrorLand. Stuck there and having no choice, the both of you go in search Luke and Clay in hopes of finding an exit to the haunted theme park. Along the way learning the origins of the park as well as the creator, Madison Storm who built the park based on his own twisted childhood. After making your way through the park finding Luke and Clay, gathering items to continue, and warding off the monsters that wish to harm you - you make it near the end to discover Madison also kidnapped Mr and Mrs. Morris (Lizzie and Luke's parents) and wished to destroy the family, both as a spectacle for the monsters of the park as well as revenge for escaping the park the first time and making him look like a fool in front of the monster inhabitants. Clay manages to reach the monster generator, the thing that attracted monsters to the park, and overload it causing the inhabitants to flee. But in the midst of the chaos, Madison grabs the Morris siblings and Clay and ties them up, intending to be blown up along with the park. The player character manages to save everyone, prevent the park from blowing up, and defeat Madison all at once. Clay however, finds the remote to the park and presses one of the buttons, triggering the self- destruction of the park. The children manage to get out in time before it blows. The final scene in the game sees the children make it home and the parents make it back safe and sound with the help of their new neighbor, Madison Storm. Gallery Escape from Horrorland CD-ROM game bookad from orig series 54 1997.jpg|Ad from original series #54. Escape from Horrorland game ad Fox Kids Mag Winter 1996.jpg|Ad from Totally Fox Kids Magazine, Winter 1996 Videos Goosebumps Escape from Horrorland (1996) FMV PC game trailer-0 Goosebumps Escape from Horrorland Promo (Short Variant)-0 Trivia *The game has Jeff Goldblum making a special appearance as Dracula and Isabella Rossellini as Lady Cadaver. *''Escape from Horrorland'' was quickly retconned 3 years after initial release due to the Goosebumps Series 2000 book Return to Horrorland that alluded that the Morris family and Clay hadn't returned to Horrorland within the 6 months between the One Day at Horrorland and Return to Horrorland, meaning the events of the game couldn't have occured. Category:Video games Category:HorrorLand Category:Monsters